Punished and Proposed
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] "Excuse me, do you have a band Aid, because I scrapped my heart when I fell in love with you. Will you be mine?" this line could be more good on your proposal day rather than this one, "You deserve punishment." What happens when you are punished and then you propose?


_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _ **T**_ _his is a work of fiction._ _ **I**_ _do not own the cast._ _ **E**_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

* * *

 **Morning, 05: 00 am**

 **Location: CID Forensics Department, Mumbai.**

Abhijeet was having an argue with Dr. salunke. _"Sir how can you make her work in unfit health. Don't you see she is having cold?"_

Salunke replied. _"Abhijeet, I've given her medicine. She'll be fine in some time."_

" _But Salunke sir, at least think of these chemicals and the atmosphere. It's not right for her. You have to give her a day off."_

Tarika interfered, _"Abhijeet I am_ _ ***sniff***_ _fine._ _ ***sniff-sniff***_ _I can work."_ * **Sniff-sniff-sniff***

Abhijeet replied Tarika facing her _. "Look Tarika you are sneezing like hell and you say you are alright. This is all because of Salunke sir's carelessness. He should have made you go home seeing you in such misery."_

" _O hello, mister, I said Tarika to leave but she wasn't willing to go home, leaving me alone with the three autopsy reports."_ Salunke said in rage.

Abhijeet counter part, " _You are the boss here. You are responsible for the safety and health of your colleagues and workers. Yesterday Mannu (Lab Cleaner) was having a mild fever and you sent him on a week leave but you did nothing for Tarika."_ He added further gritting his teeth, _"Hitler!"_

" _What you said, say once more!"_ Salunke, who heard the word *Hitler* demanded.

Abhijeet tried to change the topic, " _Nothing! Just…._

But Salunke didn't give him a chance to do so. _"You said Hitler. You kno R."_

" _Okey, YES, I said you a Hitler and what's wrong. Even Hitler would have given Tarika a medical leave."_

" _Then go to Hitler for a leave. Get lost or else I'll do something."_ Salunke was now fully tempered.

Abhijeet said on the same manner, " _Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Who the hell wants to be with you, Mr. freaky?"_

" _Then go, why are you standing here in my lab? Mr. Lunatic!"_ Salunke taunted.

" _For your kind information, this isn't your lab. This is the property of Indian State Ministry."_ Saying this he left the lab.

" _For your kind information, this isn't your lab. This is the property of Indian State Ministry."_ Salunke said mimicking him. He murmured, _"What the hell he thinks himself?"_

Tarika said to Salunke _, "I am_ _ ***Sniff***_ _sorry sir. On Abhijeet's_ _ ***Sniff-sniff***_ _behalf."_

Salunke said to her, _"No no dear! You don't have to be sorry. Actually he needs to be sorry."_

The CID members who were present in the lab tried their hard to suppress their laughter but Punkaj.

"He he he he" Punkaj tried hard but at last gave in, receiving eyes from Assistant Commissioner of Police Pradyuman.

Salunke also noticed and said _, "You are laughing? Is my face like a joker?"_

Punkaj answered lowering his gaze. " _Na- no—sir. Sooor-y …_

" _See Pradyuman! Your officers, one insults me and the other laughs at me."_ Salunke complained.

Sachin instantly said _, "Sir, Abhijeet sir didn't want to insult you. He was just worried for Tarika's health."_

" _Quiet! Abhijeet ka chamcha."_ Salunke said.

Sachin wanted to reply but only managed to say " _Sorry sir!"_

" _Come'on Salunke! Punkaj said sorry and as far as for Abhijeet, I'll make him say sorry in front of everyone. Not even a single hair left on your head and acting like a baby, Salunke grow up."_ ACP said giving a pat to Salunke on his back.

" _Sir, I'll make_ _ ***Sniff***_ _him understand of his mistake_ _ ***Sniff-sniff-sniff***_ _and he'll say sorry to you."_ Tarika said.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

 **Evening, 06: 30 pm**

 **Location: CID Forensics Department, Mumbai.**

It was time to leave. Everyone was ready to go but Tarika stopped Abhijeet by calling his name.

" _What happened Tarika Gee? Are you okey? You got your medicine or not? Did you take your lunch?"_ Abhijeet said in caring tune.

" _Oh my God! Abhijeet_ _ ***sniff-sniff***_ _you ask too many questions. I'm_ _ ***Sniff-sniff-sniff* alright**_ _but you are not."_ Tarika said showing fake angry expressions.

" _What happened to me? I am fit and fine by the grace of God!"_ Abhijeet said.

Tarika posed the main question, _"If you're fine then_ _ ***Sniff***_ _what was that drama in the lab?"_

Abhijeet said, "That wasn't a drama. How could Salunke sir make you work in cold and cough? That was not very sweet of him."

Tarika tried to make him realized that he was mistaken. She said, _"Abhijeet, Salunke sir cares. For me, for you, for everyone, for every Indian, for_ _ ***Sniff***_ _Mannu too. If he didn't care then he would not have made lemon tea for me in the mid of his work. You know that he doesn't do anything else in between his work but he did. Because he cares for_ _ ***sniff-sniff***_ _me and if he cares for me then how could I leave him alone in_ _ ***sniff-sniff***_ _tons of work load? You need to understand that our job demands us to be on duty even in thunderstorm or burning sun, 6 o'clock at noon_ _ ***sniff-sniff-sniff***_ _or 2 o'clock in the mid-night. We are here for the safety of our country and for us mild cough or a 100 degree fever doesn't matter and_ _ ***sniff-sniff-sniff***_ _you know this. What you did in the lab was unprofessional and totally immoral. You should say sorry to Salunke sir. What do you_ _ ***sniff-sniff-sniff***_ _need to?"_

" _To say sorry to Salunke sir." Abhijeet said innocently realizing that he was mistaken._

" _And for what?"_ Tarika asked.

Abhijeet replied _, "For my bad behavior."_

" _Good boy."_ She said ruffling his hairs.

" _And?"_

" _And what?"_

" _You're going to say sorry, NOW! Now go."_

Abhijeet turned but stopped hearing Tarika, _"Do anything but make him happy. If he doesn't forgive you, don't think_ _ ***sniff-sniff-sniff***_ _we would ever talk again."_

 **O_o_O_o_O**

Salunke was inserting the car keys to open the door. Abhijeet went to Salunke and said, _"I'm sorry sir."_

Salunke ignored.

ABhijeet said again, _"Salunke sir, I am really sorry."_

Salunke ignored again.

 _This time Abhijeet held his hand and turned Salunke to himself. "I am really very sorry for my behavior. I should not have behaved that way. I am feeling guilty. Please forgive me?"_

Salunke turned his face other way. After all, he was badly hurt by the incident.

 _Abhijeet said, "Sir please forgive me. If you want punish me but please I am sorry."_

Salunke finally spoked, _"You deserve punishment. If I was able I would have given you flogging punishment. No I would have given you rigorous imprisonment. But for now, you have to do sit ups holding your ears. 20 would be OK."_

Abhijeet once turned to see ACP, Daya, Sachin, Punkaj, Shreya, Purvi, Nikhil, Freddy and Tarika standing there. He hesitated but he knew Salunke sir would not forgive him without it. He held his ears and was going down but stopped hearing Salunke.

" _No, no, not here. Come with me."_

He sat in the passenger seat and Salunke drove. The two Qullis were following them driven by Daya with ACP, Nikhil and Punkaj and second driven by Sachin with Purvi, Shreya, Freddy and Tarika.

" _Today is gonna be the worst day of my life. These guys are going to make me humiliated in public. Oh God! Please save me. I'll never do this to anyone again. Please God!"_ Abhijeet thought.

But today God was not on his side.

The car and two jeeps stopped in front of the best hotel in Mumbai.

 **O_o_O_o_O**

The team stepped in and the hotel manager welcomed them.

" _Welcome to the Raj Mahal Hotel. I am very happy to see the whole CID team here. Please sir. Come this way."_ Manager Maan Singh said and led them to the deluxe section where CID team occupied the centre tables from where all the hotel guests could watch them. Abhijeet was standing because he knew he was going to do much stuff other than sit-ups.

Mr. Singh called the waiters to take orders but ACP said _, "Mr. Singh, today Abhijeet is going to serve us so doesn't call waiters."_

" _Sorry sir but Officer Abhijeet? I don't understand?"_ Maan said.

Abhijeet istantly said, "Yes, yes, I am going to serve. Just tell me where your kitchen is so I may ask the cooks."

Maan directed him. Abhijeet took off his coat. He was wearing white shirt and black pant, a perfect waiter! ;)

Abhijeet took a note-pad and pen. He asked Salunke first, _"Sir! What would you like to eat?"_

"One ham-burger and Reg. Pepsi." He replied. Abhijeet noted in the note-pad.

Then Abhijeet repeated the same line for ACP, _"Sir! What would you like to eat?"_

ACP said, " _3 Chicken Strips, Rice and Reg. Coke_."

Then Daya asked for a Platter Shawarma. The table was shared by Freddy too.

Abhijeet asked Freddy, _"Sir, your order?"_

Freddy instantly said, _"Sir, please don't call me sir." But_ in return he received an angry glare from Salunke and he got quiet.

" _Give your order!"_ Salunke said.

Reluctantly, Freddy had to say. He ordered Simple Russian Salad.

Then, Abhijeet went to the other table and took orders of Sachin, Nikhil, Shrey, Purvi and Tarika which were Crispy Burger with Reg. coke, 3 Chicken Pics. With Reg. Marinda, one Pratha Kabab with Reg. Coke, 1 Chicken Fajita Small Pizza with Reg. Coke and Meat-balls with Mineral water respectively.

He did what he was supposed to, Serve His Comrades.

Everyone of the CID team members were eating their respective foods when a lady sitting to the right of CID team's table called, _"Waiter!"_ watching towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet first looked at her, then at his clothes and then at Salunke.

" _Go! She needs a waiter."_ Salunke said with a grin.

Abhijeet went to that lady who was in her late fifties. She stood up and slapped Abhijeet.

She said, " _What the hell is this? I asked for Arabian rice with Kurry but this is Daal. I am going to complain your manager."_

" _But ma'am listen, I am not….._

" _Shut up. You try to abuse me, how dare you. Manager, MANAger." The_ lady said.

Manager Maan Singh came running.

" _Yes ma'am, is there any problem?"_

" _Any problem? There is a problem; in fact there are problem(s). First I ordered Curry and you served me Daal and then your this employee tried to abuse me. Fire him, fire him right now."_

Maan looked at Abhijeet and whispered, _"Sorry sir!"_

Maan faked anger, " _What is this? Is it a way to deal guests? Go serve the Officers and then leave. This is your last day here."_

"Ok sir!" Abhijeet said to Maan and thought _, "I also wish this is the last day, in fact my last moment here because after Salunke sir's sit-ups I am gonna die."_

Abhijeet returned the CID's table, particularly the one where Salunke was sitting because he wanted no more problem(s). His cell beeped.

 ***Beep-Beep***

It was a text message from Daya. _"Boss, do you have your credit card with you? I hope you understand!"_

" _I am paying the bill."_ He thought.

" _Abhijeet?"_ Salunke said.

" _Yes sir?"_

" _Do what you are supposed to."_ Salunke said.

" _Sir I am at your service. I have served the orders. Now what is left?"_

" _Sit-ups."_ Salunke said biting his burger.

" _I knew it!"_ Abhijeet thought. _"It's humiliating. You can't do this. Please sir?"_ Abhijeet pleaded.

" _So you're not sorry? If you think I am going to forgive you without theses sit-ups, then, you are wrong my boy. Now choice is yours."_

" _Do or die."_ Abhijeet thought. He had no choice but to do. His hands went up, to his ears. He bend down and then up. Down and up. 1-2-3-4

The other guests were confused on this scenario. His juniors were feeling sorry for him so was ACP and Daya but alas! They could not do anything for him. When Abhijeet reached 11th, Salunke stood up.

He stopped Abhijeet by holding him and said _, "it's OK. I forgive you and sorry for the humiliation. By the way that was not my idea only. ACP, Daya and Tarika were partners in crime too."_

Abhijeet had turned red, red tomato.

Salunke made him sit with himself, the one empty seat at their table. Table No. # 21

He then ordered a Sandwich and drinks for Abhijeet. **"I'll pay for your food but ours is on yours."**

" _I know!" Abhijeet said._

" _You know. How?"_ Salunke asked.

Abhijeet said bitting his tongue, **"I mean I will. Now can I eat? I had not taken my lunch also and you made me exercise a lot too."**

" **Why not!"** Salunke said and stuffed the whole sandwich in Abhijeet's mouth. When all were finished, Daya called the (real) waiter for bill but Abhijeet said, _"Not now!"_

He went to Maan and said something to him. After sometime Maan came back with two beautifully decorated cakes. One has a 5 pound square shaped cream cake with _**"Sorry Salunke Sir"**_ witten on it and the second one was a 5 pound heart-shaped red-colored cake, decorated with roses and _**"Will you marry me Tarika?"**_ written on it. First Salunke's cake was cut by Salunke and Abhijeet and then Abhijeet went to Tarika, "Tarika I had planned this before that today I will propose you for marriage. I had booked a table for two at the terrace where I was going to express my feelings to you. But my preparations would have gone wasted if you were unwell so I was much angered. But see luck! Salunke sir came here for … but now everything is set."

Abhijeet took out a ring from his pant pocket presented it to Tarika, _"Tarika I am not that romantic. I mean I don't know how to propose a girl. This is my first proposal so here is the ring? Would you please marry me?"_

"Yes!" She said and forwarded her hand and Abhijeet slipped the ringer through her finger.

O_o_O

The lady (who asked Abhijeet as waiter) came to them and so do the two girls, a boy and a man.

"O khotya! Me tennu samjhaya si na. Kuri nu apne kareen liyavi fir thora jiya naachna gaana fir angothi dena. Tu vi na. pagal khi ka." The lady said.

" _Yup bro, you ruined the whole fun."_ Twinkle who was 16 said.

" _Bro, you did great in the school days. Remember you were in grade VII when you played Romeo. What a great put up and in reality youre so boring."_ The boy who was 20 said.

" _Shut up Uday. Chashmish concentrate on your studies. Indeed twinkle and Roohi have ruined you."_ Abhijeet said and then he introduced the CID team to his paternal uncle, aunt and his cousins.

 **Flash Back…**

Everyone of the CID team members were eating their respective foods when a lady sitting to the right of CID team's table called, _"Waiter!"_ watching towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet first looked at her, then at his clothes and then at Salunke.

" _Go! She needs a waiter."_ Salunke said with a grin.

Abhijeet went to that lady who was in her late fifties. She stood up and slapped Abhijeet.

She said, " _What the hell is this? I asked for Arabian rice with Kurry but this is Daal. I am going to complain your manager."_

" _But ma'am listen, I am not….._

" _Shut up. You try to abuse me, how dare you. Manager, MANAger." The_ lady said.

Manager Maan Singh came running.

" _Yes ma'am, is there any problem?_ _Aunty I'm very nervous."_

" _Puttar everything will be fine._ _Any problem? There is a problem; in fact there are problem(s). First I ordered Kurry and you served me Daal and then your this employee tried to abuse me. Fire him, fire him right now_ _."_ In low tune she added, _"Maan, is everything ready. Today my son is going a special, extra special day so no mistakes, okey?"_

Maan looked at Abhijeet and whispered, _"Sorry sir!_ _Cakes is ready but we can arrange the guitarists now in a short notice"_

" _Fine then!"_ Abhijeet said.

The lady stealthily slipped a ring in Abhijeet's pant's pocket.

Maan faked anger, " _What is this? Is it a way to deal guests? Go serve the Officers and then leae. This is your last day here."_

"Ok sir!" Abhijeet said to Maan and thought _, "I also wish this is the last day, in fact my last moment here because after Salunke sir's sit-ups I am gonna die."_

 **Back To Reality….**

"O me kya moke to choka mar lo. Waiter khawa gi te kisi nu shak vi nei ho ga." The lady said and pulled Abhijeet's cheeks. All laughed!

 **O_o***END***o_O**


End file.
